(a) Technical Field
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display (i.e., liquid crystal display device) and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display typically includes two panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels.
The liquid crystal display may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes. The electric field may determine the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling polarization of incident light so as to control displayed images.
A liquid crystal display manufacturing process may include the following steps: forming a sacrificial layer with a photoresist, removing the sacrificial layer by an etching process after coating a support member thereon, and filling liquid crystal through an injection hole into an empty space that is resulted from removing the sacrificial layer. Typically, a height of the empty space is not large. If the liquid crystal injection hole is partially blocked by another constituent element formed below the empty space, the liquid crystal injection may be substantially difficult and time-consuming.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.